1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coupling apparatus and more specifically to an assembly adapted for coupling a sidecar to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sidecars are often used in conjunction with motorcycles to provide additional passenger carrying capacity for the motorcycle. Typically these sidecars have been attached to the motorcycle by various linkage and bolts. Although it has been possible to detach the sidecar from the motorcycle by removing the bolts and associated linkage, this has not been a simple procedure. Furthermore, the reattachment of the sidecar to the motorcycle has involved a time consuming realignment procedure. As a consequence, the sidecars have tended to remain either attached to the motorcycle or detached from the motorcycle.
The attachment linkage has usually been custom designed to provide for the attachment of a particular sidecar to a particular motorcycle. The custom design of the linkage has significantly increased the expense of attaching the sidecar to the motorcycle.